


Princess Curly

by strwbrryfics



Series: Daddys Bratty Baby [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Feminization, Fluff, Little Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Top Louis, bratty harry, cgl, ddlb, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryfics/pseuds/strwbrryfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes Harry out to get treats but Harry ends up with a spanking instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Curly

“Daddy I’m finished.” Harry said stuffing the last apple slice in his mouth.

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full baby.” Louis said taking Harrys plate from him.

Harry was very excited this morning. It was grocery day! the day that daddy would take him to the shop to pick up little snacks, sweets, and treats of his choice! this was Harrys favorite day because he could convince daddy to get him whatever he wanted! This wasn’t grocery day, this was his day as far as he was concerned.

Louis finished up the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen before turning his attention back to his bed head baby. Harrys curls were so wild in the morning, especially the mornings where daddy forgets to brush Harrys hair the night before.

“Come on bubba, let’s get you dressed for the shop ye?” Louis reaches for Harrys hand and Harry takes it nodding.

“Daddy, your hands are so warm.” Harry says observing the warmth of his Daddy’s small hands.

“That’s because they love touching you.” Louis says jokingly, smiling back at his boy.

Harry, being led down the hall and into the room by Louis, walks on his tippy toes. He feels extra pretty today and that means that he has to use “ballerina feet” he explained to Louis once.

When they arrive into the room harry sits on the edge of the bed as Louis walks over to the dresser opening the “big boy drawer”.

“Wait Daddy!” Harry exclaimed.

“What is it little love?” Louis asks, halting immediately.

“I don’t want to wear big boy clothes today.” Harry explains.

“Really?” Louis says raising an eyebrow and smiling really big at his boy. Harry nods.

The thing is, Harry is usually too shy or embarrassed to wear his cutesy clothes outside of the house. He’s afraid of what people will say and the awkward stares, other than the pretty panties and nappies that daddy bought him, but today was different.

“And why is that princess?” Louis says walking over to sit next to harry on the bed. Harry sits in Louis’ lap.

“I don’t know daddy, I just want to look as pretty as I feel on the inside.” He explains to his daddy staring intently at him making harry blush.

“Understandable” Louis replies snaking his arms around Harrys waist giving him a tight squeeze and placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Whatever you want.”

Louis lifted harry off of his lap and walked over to the drawer with the assortment of stickers on it. When he opened it light colors of pink, blues, yellows, and lavenders were revealed.

“Does baby want to pick or should daddy?” Louis says looking back at Harry.

“Daddy can do it.” Harry says smiling sweetly kicking his feet in front of him. “Something pretty please.”

Louis rummages through the drawer of sweaters, shorts, skirts, leggings, and dainty panties before pulling out a pale pink sweater that said “princess” in lavender across the front to match Harrys lavender nail polish.

“Do you want to wear regular pants or something pretty on the bottom too?” Louis asks cautiously.

“Um… I think big boy pants.” He replies before taking off his silk pajama top.

“Baby steps.” Louis says partly to himself but loud enough for Harry to hear, grabbing a pair of black jeans and walking towards Harry.

“Baby steps.” Harry repeats to himself continuing to kick his feet but stopping when Louis is in front of him and looked up with a sweet smile.

“Hi” He whispered.

“Hi baby.” Replied leaning down and kissing the cheeky boy on his forehead and nose. “Okay let’s get this on, ye?”

Harry nods and helps Louis put the sweater on him and gets up to take his shorts off, and giggles when Daddy crouches down to place to soft kisses on each thigh before pulling up his pants and buttoning them up.

“Pink converse” Harry says wiggling his toes and sitting back down on the bed.

Louis walks over to the closet and pulls out Harrys sneakers, after putting them on he gets himself dressed and decides against wearing contacts and settles for his glasses. When Louis came out the bathroom with a comb and brush in hand, Harry immediately began protesting with “nooo” “I’m the princess and what I say goes” and “Harry doesn’t want it”. Yes he liked to be pretty, but he also hated combing his hair.

“Fine. But we have to do it tonight, understand?” Louis said finally giving in. Harry huffed but agreed nonetheless.

“Now let’s go, we have a long drive ahead of us” Louis said taking Harrys hand.

*******

“I don’t like this song very much.” Harry stated with his head pressed against the window of the car. “Change it please.”

They had been driving for 20 mins. Yes, there was a shop close by the house but Louis liked to take Harry out of town to see different places and different people, not to mention the drive was very relaxing. Harry liked to look at the horses and the flower fields that they passed on the way. Earlier, Louis could hear him counting the sunflowers planted on the road side under his breathe.

“Can you do it please? Daddy’s driving.” Louis said keeping his eyes on the road.

“I can’t.” Harry whines, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

“Why is that?” Louis replies.

“Im too little.” Harry responds, pouting.

Louis shakes his head, reaching over to change the station. “All You Had To Do Was Stay” by Taylor Swift is on and Harry starts to hum the words. Louis can tell Harry is getting into a mood but he doesn’t know whether it’s the long car ride or just one of those days.

“Bubba?” Louis said in a concerned.

“Hm?” Harry responded, picking at his nail polish.

“Is everything okay?”

“No… I’m tired of sitting in the car. I want to get to the store already.” He whined.

“Only a few more minutes baby.”

“Daddy! I’m tired of waiting. My bum hurts!” He yells crossing his arms in front of his chest with a frown tugging at his lips.

“Harry.” Louis warns.

********

In a matter of 10 minutes they were pulling up to the plaza. Louis parked the car, got out, and walked to the other side to help Harry out as well.

“See, it wasn’t as long as you thought huh princess?” Louis said reaching over to unfasten Harrys seat belt.

“Yes it was.” Harry replied, sounding irritated.

“Hey, Daddy isn’t going to have any of that stinky spoiled attitude. Where’s my good boy?” Louis said still leaned over him.

“Im sorry.”

“This is Daddy’s last warning, Alright?”

“Okay.”

After locking the car doors and grabbing a cart, Harry could finally get into the store.

“I know you want to get your treats now but we have to get groceries first. Alright?” Louis informed his baby boy, whose hand was gripping tightly to the side of the cart.

Harry rolled his eyes but agreed because he hadn’t had a spanking in a while and didn’t want today to be the day.

Louis pretended not to see Harry’s eyes, but his hands twitched feeling the urge to swat Harry right on the bum.

After silently strolling down aisle after aisle, filling the cart with noodles, rice, meats, veggies, and fruits Harry spoke.

“Daddy can we play a game?”

“What do you have in mind sweet pea?”

“I’ll say a color and you pick a fruit that is that color. Then we switch.”

“That sounds like lots of fun baby, did you come up with that all on your own?” Louis says looking at Harry, fond spread across his face.

Harry nodded, he loved making Daddy proud.

“Okay go ahead, start.” Louis said.

“Red!” Harry giggled.

“Strawberry.”

“You’re good at this. your turn!”

“Orange.”

Harry pouted.

“What is it?” Louis asked chuckling.

“That’s too easy.” Harry whined.

“Alright then, periwinkle” Louis replied smug.

“That’s too hard!” Harry crossed his arms. “I change my mind. you’re bad at this game. I don’t want to play anymore.”

“Awww, come on. Daddy was just having some fun.” Louis said placing his hand on the small of Harrys back.

“Daddy should pull up his zipper.” Harry mumbled, making himself giggle.

Louis brought his hand away from Harrys back and right down onto his bum making Harry yelp.

“Ouch!” he whined, rubbing his butt with his hand.

“I told you that I wouldn’t warn you again.” Louis whispered into Harrys ear.

“Daddys a poopy head!” Harry yelled and ran down the aisle.

Louis couldn’t believe Harry said that out loud. He looked around to see if anyone had heard, thankfully there was no one in the spices aisle.

Louis leaves the cart in the middle of the aisle taking long strides after Harry. When he finally catches up to him he firmly takes him by the wrist and leads him out of the grocery store and back towards the car. “Ouch daddy, that hurts!” “Nooooo I don’t want to leave.” “We haven’t even gotten my sweets yet!” Harry protested. Louis completely disregarded all of Harrys whining and complaining.

When he got to the car he pushed Harry up against the it.

“Shush! I am very upset with you! You’re lucky Daddy didn’t bend you over the cart right there in front of everyone.” He said scolded.

Harry looked down at his hands, too afraid to look into Louis’ eyes.

Louis kneeled down and unzipped Harrys jeans. He unlocked the car and got in the backseat, signaling for Harry to get in after him.

“Come lay across Daddys lap.” Louis instructs patting his thigh.

“Daddy please…” Harry continued to protest.

“I don’t want to hear it Harry, get across Daddys lap right now! Don’t let me ask again.” Louis warned.

Harry did as he was told, he knew what was coming and he knew he deserved it, but he. Couldn’t stop thinking about the Hello Kitty Strawberry Milkshake Pop Tarts.

Louis’ hand hovered over Harrys bum, he could see his cheeks clenching in anticipation. Louis took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses before swatting Harry hard on his right asscheek.

“Ow!” Harry whined.

“Stay quiet unless you want people to hear you getting punished. Naughty, naughty boy.” Louis said before swatting Harry again.

Harry put his thumb between his lips to quiet himself.

“You (swat) disobeyed (swat) daddy (swat) one (swat) too many (swat) times today little one.” Louis continued to lecture Harry. “Your behavior (swat) was completely (swat) unacceptable (swat).”

Louis could feel Harrys tears wetting his sweats.

“You called Daddy mean names (swat), rolled your eyes (swat), and continued to keep up (swat) this sassy naughty boy attitude (swat).”

Harrys bum was burning red but he knew better than to try and cover it with his hands. Louis pulled down Harrys lace panties to expose more of his bruised bum. He rubbed over it gently before spreading Harry apart, exposing his pink little hole.

Harry whimpered, he wanted Louis’ fingers so bad. He couldn’t help but wiggle a little earning him another slap from Louis, causing him to let out a sob.

“Stay still.” Louis warned before taking his to fingers into his mouth, getting them moist. When they were wet enough he circled them around the rim of Harrys hole, prodding and pushing slightly.

Harry was biting down on this thumb trying his hardest not to wiggle and moan, trying to be Daddys good boy.

“That’s right” Louis praised him, slipping two fingers in “There’s my boy.”

Harry eagerly sucked on his thumb, his eyes fluttering shut. He felt so good. All he wanted was to make his Daddy happy. He didn’t mean to misbehave.

Louis fingers continued working in and out of Harry, causing him to get hard.

“I’m so sorry daddy” Harry moaned.

“I know you are love, I know.” Louis replied wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Harry started to push back onto Louis fingers, chasing his orgasm.

“I love you.” Harry whimpered.

“I love you to baby, it’s alright. Come for daddy.” Louis encouraged.

And with that Harry came all hot, wet, and sticky on his Daddys lap. Whimpering his name and “thank you”s.

Louis adjusted Harry and cuddled him, holding him tightly and placing sweet kisses all over his face making his boy giggle.

“How are you feeling darlin’?” Louis asked.

“Warm.” 

“Its because of this jumper baby, do you want to take it off?”

“Nooo, it lets everyone know that im a princess today.”

“Youre a princess everyday, my curly princess” Louis says tugging at one of Harrys curls and tickling his side, causing him to wiggle around in his lap.

Louis winced.

“Daddy are you okay?” Harry asked sitting up worried.

“Yes Daddy is fine, just a little stiff is all.”

Harry looked down at Louis’ lap giggling more.

“Would you like me to take care of it for you?”

“No baby, thats alright. Ill take care of it later.”

“Okay…” Harry pouted.

“We should head back, ye?” Louis said lifting Harry off of his lap and onto the seat of the car. “Its nearly your nap time.”

“Daddy, im not tired. I want to go back inside and get my treats please.” He pleaded with his hands folded in front of him.

“I promise ill take you to the shop by us and we can get them there after nap time.”

“Promise?” Harry questions raising his eyebrows in excitement.

“Of course love.”

*********** 

On the ride back home Louis listened to Harry hum and count the sunflowers until he was fast asleep on the back seat of the car. His boy was all tuckered out. Curled up small with his hair falling over his face. He couldn’t help but to smile. Taking care of Harry on days like this was always so stressful but his boy never stopped showing him unconditional love and admiration. Despite all the eye rolling and the “poopy head”s, he definitely kept him on his toes and for that Louis was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, im finally done with this fic! I started it over 3 weeks ago and finally finished it tonight :) Tell me what you think! Also if you ever get tired of little harry fics where harry is bratty, you can definitely tell me lol. I promise that im going to put out other things but these are just the easiest to write. Im working on a chaptered fic called “99 Red Balloons”. Im not sure when the first chapter will be up but i hope its soon! Dont forget to send me requests if you have any!!! STRWBRRY KISSES TO YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU ALL HAVE SHOWN ME DESPITE MY FICS NOT BEING ALL THAT GREAT! ITS REALLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
